Conratulations It's a boy!
by rin azaya
Summary: Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Taka, Momo, Inui and Kaidoh found a baby. And they'll be the baby's parents for a couple of days.. Guess who is the baby..... hehehe
1. It's a Boy!

Uhm... still kind of nervous to write this but I'll try... This is my first fanfic in Prince of Tennis...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

One hot summer day. Eiji, Oishi and Taka are on their way home. It's their vacation but Eiji asked Fuji, Taka and Oishi to practice. Fuji can't come because he asked Tezuka to go to the library with him.

"Can you hold this for a sec?" Eiji asked the one behind him to hold his racquet without looking at that particular person. He bent down to tie his shoelace and notice that everything is heating up.

"Buurniiiiing!" Taka is waving Eiji's racquet around and around. "Great!" he takes out a tennis ball from his pocket and hit it with Eiji's racquet.

After Taka's service, Oishi and Eiji was able to stop his burning mode. Meanwhile, Tezuka and Fuji are walking on the street when they saw a tennis ball passed on them. Fuji followed the ball and Tezuka had no choice but to follow the tensai.

"Tezuka look"

A cat is playing with the tennis ball. Then a dog came, carrying a big basket with it's mouth, it noticed the cat and dropped the basket to chase the cat. Fuji walked to where the basket is and Tezuka picks up the ball. Fuji takes the blanket off the basket and was surprised to see a cute baby.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked and he also saw the little baby on the basket.

Oishi, Eiji and Taka went to the place where the ball could land and they saw Tezuka and Fuji.

"Tezuka? Fuji?" Oishi called. The two turned around . They were shocked to see Fuji carrying a baby in his arms.

"So cute!" Eiji ran to them and make funny faces to make the baby laugh.

"Ah... Have you seen a ball landed here?" Taka asked. "I lost one" he added. Tezuka walked to him and "So this must be yours" he gave the ball to him.

"Fuji.. whose baby is it? Is it yours?" Eiji asked his bestfriend.

"Yup!" Fuji answered and he got everybody's attention. "And Tezuka is the father"

"WHAT!" Oishi panicked and then fainted. Eiji was able to catch his partner. "Oishi! Oishi!" he began slapping Oishi's face.

Fuji made a short laugh. "I'm just kidding". Then Oishi stood up like nothing had happened.

They all asked the policeman patrolling nearby if he noticed somebody looking for something but he didn't.

On their way to Tezuka's house, they bumped to Inui and Kaidoh. It seems like Inui is following Kaidoh to gather new datas.

Eiji noticed Inui walking behind them while writing something in his notebook of datas and secrets. "A new data... Tezuka and Fuji have a baby" he said. Oishi who is walking behind Tezuka who is walking ahead of them heard what Inui said.

"Two boys can't have a baby!" Oishi exclaimed.

Then they saw Momo in front of Tezuka's house. "Eiji-sempai called me to come to the captain's house" Momo said.

Tezuka let them all in his house. Fuji put the baby down to the table and they sat around it.

"By the way, is it a boy or a girl?" Momo asked. They all just looked at each other. No one knows because they didn't look if it's a girl or a boy.

Kaidoh opened the diaper and the baby pees on his face. "He's a BOY!" Eiji announced while stopping his laugh. Momo is laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**AN**: hehehe... I think Tezuka and Fuji will be good parents if they want to...


	2. And He Is

**Ahahaha! Guys thanks for the reviews... Uhmmmm...**

**ok here it goes...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way to Tezuka's house, they bumped to Inui and Kaidoh. It seems like Inui is following Kaidoh to gather new datas.

Eiji noticed Inui walking behind them while writing something in his notebook of datas and secrets. "A new data... Tezuka and Fuji have a baby" he said. Oishi who is walking behind Tezuka who is walking ahead of them heard what Inui said.

"Two boys can't have a baby!" Oishi exclaimed.

Then they saw Momo in front of Tezuka's house. "Eiji-sempai called me to come to the captain's house" Momo said.

Tezuka let them all in his house. Fuji put the baby down to the table and they sat around it.

"By the way, is it a boy or a girl?" Momo asked. They all just looked at each other. No one knows because they didn't look if it's a girl or a boy.

Kaidoh opened the diaper and the baby pees on his face. "He's a BOY!" Eiji announced while stopping his laugh. Momo is laughing.

**Chapter 2:**

**And he is...**

"He must have a name..." Kaidoh stated.

"Of course he must have a name! Mamushi!" Momo replied.

"What did you say! You want a fight?" Kaidoh stood up and grabbed Momo's collar. Kaidoh stopped when Tezuka also stood up. "Ah s-sorry.."

"Then what is his name?" Inui asked.

After a few moments, they are all arguing in front of the baby on how or what shoud they name him.

"Kitty!" Eiji shouted.

"No way! He is a baby, Eiji.. A human chid and not a cat!" Oishi disagreed

"Then how about doggy?" Fuji suggested.

"NO WAY!"

"What's wrong? A big dog is carrying the basket where we found him" Fuji explained.

"No! No! No! No!" Eiji said.

"I think his name should start with a 'Kuni'... Tezuka is his father anyway" Inui said.

"I'm not his father!" Tezuka reacted.

Then Fuji stood up. "As his mother, I'll give him a name"

"Nooo!" Eiji reacted.

Inui thought of a good idea. "I think we should ask everybody's opinion first"

And they all agreed. They asked Tezuka first but he can't think of a good name. Next is Oishi. He can't say anything and the only word he was abe to say at that time is "Fish". Eiji laughed.

Next is Momo but he passed. "How about you, Kaidoh?" Inui asked.

Kaidoh blushed and looked at Eiji. "I think Kitty is okay"

"Hah! The name Kitty has two votes now!" Eiji said excitedy.

Oishi stood up and dropped his racquet. Taka is sitting beside Oishi so he noticed the racquet. They all stopped arguing when they felt that Tezuka's house is on fire.

"Greaaat!" Taka stood up, waving Oishi's racquet. "Tezuka and Fuji should name the baby! They are his parents!" then he calmed down when Inui grabbed the racquet.

Again, they argued face to face. And the baby cried. Fuji carried him in his arms and dropped the towel.

"Fuji, you really look like you're the mother" Taka said.

Tezuka noticed the towel and the print on it's side.

"Echizen?" he said.

"What?" they asked

"I think the father has decided" Inui said.

Then the baby cried so loud.

"Wha-wha-what should we do?" Momo and Eiji panicked.

"Calm down" Taka made the two sit down.

Kaidoh covered his face with his bandana when the baby cried even more louder.

"Ohhh... He's so cute" Fuji said.

"He's crying, Fuji" Tezuka said.

"The baby made a small cry before he cried so loud. He is 75 hungry and 25 sleepy" Inui reads his notebook.

"What! You have a baby's data in your notebook?" Eiji shouted.

"Ugh... F-Fuji sempai... I... I... I can't breathe..."

After hearing that, they all silenced and looked at each other.

"Fuji-sempai..."

"Echizen?" Momo looked up at the ceiling.

"Fuji.. have you done something bad to Echizen? His voice is calling you" Eiji told Fuji.

Kaidoh's face is unpaintable. They are talking about ghost

"Fuji- sempai... I can't breathe..."

"Fuji... Echizen's spirit is haunting you" Eiji hide behind Oishi

"Momo-sempai... Eiji-sempai..."

"Oishi! Save meeee!" Eiji hold on tight to Oishi's back.

Then the baby choked. Fuji uts him down and...

"Are you going to kill me?" the baby said.

"A...a...a..." Kaidoh is speechless.

"A monster!" Momo shouted.

They all ran out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Why did you run?"

They all looked at the kitchen door and saw the baby crawling so fast.

"Run for your lives! That baby is going to eat us!" Eiji shouted.

They all ran out of the kitchen on the other door and up to the stairs. The baby catch up with them but can't climb on the staircase.

"Tezuka... he looks like Echizen" Fuji said.

"I am Ryoma!" the baby said.

"And he can talk" Kaidoh said.

"Of course I can!"

"I wonder if he can still do the twist serve" Eiji said.

Momo looked carefully at baby Ryoma and laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **guys thanks for waiting... please wait for the next chapter... thanks really...


End file.
